Mad Season
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: Formally known as 'The Invisibility of the Night' - This story has be re-edited & reposted with new chapters to come. Summary - Sometimes having an invisibility cloak can be a handy thing. - Warning: This story has some slashy parts. [Chapter 3 is up]
1. Prologue

**Title:** Mad Season _(Formally known as "The Invisibility of the Night")_

**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mention in the Harry Potter universe they belong to JK Rowling.

**Characters:** Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter _(mainly)_

**Rating:** R for certain parts

**Content:** POV, angst, slash, sex, violence, the whole works.

**Summary:** Sometimes having an invisibility cloak can be a handy thing.

**Note:** This is my first try at writing a HP fan fiction, hope anyone who reads likes.

**Note 2:** The story has been re-edited around.

**Prologue**

------------------

It was night time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and soft footsteps could be heard walking down one of the corridors of the school, but to anyone's viewing eye no body was able to be seen within the dark corridors, it was if no one was there at all.

The soft footsteps where heard all the way down to the bottom, leading onto the dungeons where the Slytherin Dormitories were at. Silently the door to the dungen opens by itself, slowly as if not trying to make any sudden noise. Then just as quiet it opened it closed as well and once more silent footsteps where heard going around the Slytherin walkthrough heading to where the students chambers would be.

The soft footsteps continue, reaching to a precise dormitory, a precise chamber, one that was occupied by one student instead of being shared by more than one student. Quietly the sounds of footsteps head toward that direction, quietly pushing the door open leaving it just a bit open.

The Slytherin Chamber was almost dark, save for small light candles that were spread throughout the room. It would seem as no one was around, till muffled sounds were heard echoing softly throughout the room.

"Ooooh god....Yes...Yes... Right there...Ahhhh...Mmm...No...No...Don't stop...don't..." Ron Weasley trashed around on the bed which he laid with a mixture of pleasure and pain as he felt the other person kneeling in between his leg take him whole into his mouth, sucking him like mad man and then suddenly stop. "Noo...Fuck me....."

"But it's so much fun tormenting you like this."

Irritated Ron grab a fist hair of pale blond hair belonging to non other than Draco Malfoy and pulled him up, so they were eye to eye gaining him a gasp from the other boy. "Sh-Shut...shut up and fuck me already." Ron stammered out.

A lopsided smirk came about Draco's lip as he stared into Ron's eyes. "Such brutality and language. And you kiss your mother with that mouth?! Shame on you Weasel. Tsk...tsk..."

"For the love of-" He groan as he felt Draco's hand squeezed his cock a tad hard. The sensation was almost too powerful for him, that it drove him a bit closer to the edge. Ron started to sob now, softly as he let go of Draco hair. "Please....Draco....." Was all he could get out before he laid back onto the bed sobbing in both pain and pleasure.

Draco laid down next to him one hand caressing Ron's face while the other caresses Ron's cock. "Shhh....it's alright....I'll make it all better.....Don't cry....." After that Draco started to stroke Ron harder and faster making Ron start to trash around again. "I'm gonna.....oh....DRACO!" And Ron spilled out completely into Draco's hand before lying limp next to him.

Draco smiled down to him warmly and lean in closer as he softly whisper words to him. "Beautiful. As always. And Mine." With that he claimed Ron's lips into a brutal but passionate kiss.

Neither of two notices a figure stirring in the shadows of Slytherin chambers. Neither of the two notices the grip the figure held his wand, as if he were to break it. Neither of the two notices a pair of angry green eyes shimmering a bit with the light that entered from a nearby window.

Then in a swift but quiet motion the figure turned around to leave before picking up a certain invisibility cloak that had fell forgotten on the chambers floor ever since the figure laid eyes on the two figures that still lay in bed together resting.

(**EDIT:** _I've decided to continue to write more to this little story here, due to request and stuff. – Sorry all who were annoyed for the "permanent" cliff hanger I had before with putting "The End." which of course is now removed. The next installment will be added soon, just am finishing the last pars before uploading it soon-ish. So hope everyone will like it and enjoy the fact that the story did not end…yet.)_


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mention in the Harry Potter universe they belong to JK Rowling.

**Notes:** For info on pairing and title and such see the prologue.

**Chapter One**

" 'Ello Harry!"

Harry Potter looked up from his potion book, which he was flipping through in a nonchalant pace to find a cheerful Ronald Weasley grinning at him.

He just stared straight at him while many thought ran through his mind; though one of those was mainly one thought, more like one question. _"Why Malfoy?"___

But he just kept staring with his outer features not betraying a single reaction.

Ron frowned as he just watched and kept watching Harry stare right at him. His first thought was, "Do I have something on my face?" Then he shook his head unconsciously as he said to himself, _'No… that can't be. Maybe there's someone behind me....'_ Ron turned around glancing around him in the Common Room but noticing no one but he and Ron. Well, there are others in the Common Room but not exactly near him and Harry. So he turned back to glance toward Harry who now was back to starring at his book.

Ron narrowed his eyes in confusion, as if he missed something throughout this short greeting, more like one sided short greeting. "Eh...Harry?"

In return to his question was mainly silence between the two. Harry kept on flipping through the pages as if Ron wasn't even in the room. Ron swallows slowly, "Harry?" He tried once more.

Still no reply, the silence between them two made him feel awkward, out of place even. He walked toward his best friend, not realizing he was walking in a timid pace, as if expecting the worse.

Harry's still made no reaction what so ever as Ron kept heading toward him. Not one at all. He just continued to sit there where he was from the start with his book, staring down right at it.

As Ron finally reached him, he stretched out his right arm to touch Harry's left shoulder...slowly. But as he was just inches from touching him, a voice broke out making him jump a few steps back.

"There you two are!" Hermione voice spoke out as she bounded down the stairs that head toward the boys and girls dormitories down to the Common Room.

Ron turned around to face Hermione Granger his other best friend besides Harry. "Hermione!" He places a hand over his chest, "Are you mad woman?! Give me heart attack why don't you…"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, "Oh Ron, stop acting like a baby. I didn't scare you that bad."

"That's not what my heart thinks _'Mione…. Try telling it that when it stops beating fast." Ron retorted back to her._

Hermione just shrugs, "Whatever!" She glances over to look at Harry, "Hello Harry… Glad to see you're at least serious in learning this year besides _someone_ we all know…"

At that moment, Harry stopped flipping the pages of his potion book to glance up at a smiling Hermione. "_'Mione …so nice to see you."_

Hermione blinked. "Eh, nice to see you too Har." She turned to glance back at both of the boys, "So, are you two going to practice Quidditch later or is that for tomorrow?"

At the same moment both Ron and Harry spoke.

_"With him?!"_ Harry exasperated indignantly, pointing toward Ron.

"Oh, later!" Ron said, and then blinked in confusion as he registered what Harry just said out loud; even Hermione looked at Harry in confusion.

"Yes Harry, with him." Hermione said slowly to him as if speaking with a child. "Remember, you promised to help him practice to get better, 'cause Ron wants to try out for the Keeper position this year. You do remember, don't ya Harry?!"

"Can I not remember?!"

Ron didn't know whether to feel hurt or to be concern. His best friend was acting way to weird for him, "You alright mate?" He asked once again walking toward him with a concern look.

Harry eyes turned into a deadly glare as he snapped around to look at Ron. "Don't call me mate. I'm not your mate, you bloody idiot!" He yelled at him, throwing his arms in the air.

Everyone who was in the Common Room, besides a shock Hermione and a frozen Ron turned around from what they were doing to look at the trio with different looks on their faces, from surprised looks to shock ones to mainly ones of just curiosity.

"Harry?" Ron whispered out slowly. His brain had just shot down at the moment. What Harry had just said to him, no, what he just yelled at him, shocked him to say the least.

Harry rolled his eyes and glares once more at him, "Oh come on Ron!" He hissed out. "Don't you get it, you can't be that stupid now, can you?!" Harry spat out to Ron.

Hermione gasped, "Harry!"

Harry turned to her, "Stay out of this Hermione." Before she could say anything in return he turned back to Ron. "Just. Stay. Out. Of. My. Way." With that, Harry turned around from him and Hermione and headed away from them toward the portrait hole to leave.

Ron stood where he was all along, frozen in shock. He opened his mouth from time to time but closed it right after opening it. He couldn't understand what had just happen. He just couldn't. He couldn't comprehend it, 'Did he miss something? Did he say something wrong?'

Hermione watched as Harry left, her eyes looking in the direction for a bit longer even though he left, she as well could not comprehend it at all. _'What is going on here?'_ She sighed as she bit her lower lip in concentration, _'Could he be under a spell of some sort? No. Don't be silly Hermione.' She chided inwardly to herself. _'Did Ron do something?'_ Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she turned to glance at a very quiet Ron._

"Ron…" she started but stopped as she saw him.

Ron just stood there. His head was bowed, which made her worried. _"Ron?" _she asked tentatively. He slowly lifted his face to glance at her, and his face broke her heart. Even though he tried to hold it, she could tell how that Harry sudden outburst hurt him, hurt him deeply. Tears glistened over his eyes, making them shine a brightly near the soft light in the Common Room.

Hermione shook her head softly as she pulled Ron into her arms and gave him a tight hug, one which he himself didn't realize since he was lost in his own thoughts.

Ron just lay still in her arms for a few moments. Thinking over anything that he had or could have had done that could've made Harry react the way he did toward him. But nothing seems to add up; nothing. He just couldn't understand what just had happened. _'I just don't get it…'_ he thought to himself.

He pulled away from Hermione, looking at her with a narrow look, "I just don't get it…"

"Um, Ron…did you and Harry, have a fight of some sort?"

Ron's eyes widen, "Eh, what?"

Hermione bit her lip a bit, "I mean, did you him have any type of disagreement or argument any time soon?"

"Blimey 'Mione! You actually think - I did something to make him mad at me, don't you?!" Ron voice rose by the second as he completely pushed himself away from her.

Her eyes widen in shock, "What? No! Ron, I'm only trying to fig-" But she was cut off by Ron.

"No you don't, you do believe it. 

"Ron." He looked at her while shaking his head and turned around walking away from her. "Ron….Ron!" But he just kept walking, "Oh fine! Be like that, see if care!" With that she just turned around picked up Harry's forgotten potion book.****


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mention in the Harry Potter universe they belong to JK Rowling.

**Notes:** For info on pairing and title and such see the prologue.

**Chapter Two**

Harry walked around the Quidditch field in circles; muttering to himself as mad man. No matter how many times he tried to think about it, the simple idea of Ron and…and …

No! He can't think of this any more, he can't. The simple idea, it bothers him to no end. And he honestly couldn't understand why?

It was wrong, it was disgusting…it was…so many bloody things…..

"Harry?" He turned around to find Neville next to him. "Are you….are you alright?" Neville asked tentatively, as if scared of what can result from his mere question.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Do I look alright to you?! What do you think?!" He snaps at him, but then he regretted as he watched Neville's concern eyes fill up with hurt. 

Neville open his mouth to speak, "I…I, um…Sorry, I'll leave you alone…." He started to turn but Harry stretched out his hand to catch his arm before he turned. "I'm sorry."

Neville glanced at him, confusion written across his face. "I…I didn't mean to snap at you Nev."

"It's okay." Neville responded with a tiny smile. Harry looked at him for a bit, _'Always so forgiving, so innocent.'_ He smiled softly at him, _'Not like Ron.'_

"Um, so..." Neville started to say, but trailed off.

Harry glanced at the ground, "So…"

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Neville asked quietly when he noticed that Harry was alone and not flanked by his two best friends.

"Last time I checked, I left 'Mione in the Common Room." Harry stated and Neville nodded, "Ah." He said accepting Harry answer. He glanced at Harry softly, "What about Ron?"

No reply.

Neville turned to join Harry at staring at the ground. A silence emerged from the two for a while and it started to get to quiet for Neville's taste. "Um…I…I take it, you…you…don't know." He said slowly stuttering in a nervous pace. "Do…do you kn-know?"

"No, I take it I do know; I just bloody don't care where the hell he could be." Harry responded out in a hiss. Neville eyes widen in shock at the anger that emanated from Harry as he spoke. He didn't know whether to stay where he was or just run off, away from Harry. He sure doesn't need to have Harry Potter on his bad side now. Just looking at Harry, seeing him so upset…. "Um…had…had a fight with…Ron?" He asked slowly as possible, he couldn't stop stuttering though for the life of him. 

Harry closed his eyes, trying to control himself, not wanting to snap at Neville again. Since he didn't hurt him, like *someone* he knew.

"You can say that."  That was all he said and Neville accepted that reply as well. Crossing his arms across his chest, trying to calm himself he only responded to Harry with a, "Oh." Silences emerged once again between the two, and Neville was really trying to figure out why he doesn't just leave. But call it curiosity, call it trying to help a friend, call it something, maybe even fear, but he sure couldn't leave Harry not just yet at least.

"He's also a bloody poof."

That comment both surprised and scared Longbottom. Surprised him for the fact, that he wasn't expecting it at all, he was thinking more of the lines that Harry and Ron got into a dispute over something silly or just something, but he didn't expect that. No that was his second thought, his first were thoughts of leaving, but sure was not what Harry just said. Not that. And it scared him, not because Harry stated that Ron was a poof or anything. He wasn't sure if that was 100% true to begin with, but Harry never lied or did he? At least not to him, but either way if Ron went for the other gender, it didn't bother him. He didn't mind, but he couldn't comprehend why Harry couldn't. He is Ron's best friend, isn't he? But back to his line of thought, it scared him for the way Harry had said that comment. Not only could one feel the anger from him, but you could hear it, in his voice. Hear his voice drip with anger, so much anger it scared him. 

"Eh, um…." He started but he just trailed off once again, why he even is bothering to try and talk this out with Harry is beyond him. When did he decide to get all supportive and helpful? Must be because he's a Gryffindor, then again he's still believe The Sorting Hat made a mistake for placing him in Gryffindor; Courage, bravery? Ha! He's sure doesn't have courage nor is he brave. Or is he? 

"Neville, I know you want to ask….so ask…" Harry stated with a bit of annoyance at the silence that had developed once again between the two.

He took that as an initiative, "Do-does it….bother you?" Neville asked Harry.

Harry closed his eyes as struggling with his thoughts before reopening them to look at Neville. "No, it doesn't Neville…"

Neville again accepted the small reply, "So… no…but why-"But he was cut off, by Harry himself. "Or maybe it does." Neville was starting to get confused, forgetting his nervousness for a bit. "So it does?" He asked slowly.

"Or then again…Oh hell, I don't know. I think the answer should be that I hate who he chose to be with…." He mutters out slowly in a hiss.

"And that…would be?" Neville asked out slowly, but the glare he received made him change his words. "Okay…." Again the silence, but it only lasted for a bit, "You…you don't have to say….I  ...I under-understand." He said to Harry, he sure doesn't want Harry upset with him now. 

Harry just shrugged, muttering a _'Whatever.'_

Neville sighed and thought to himself, 'Well Hermione is already out of the question since Harry clearly pointed out Ron doesn't go for girls, and Lavender and the other girls are out as well.' He stared out to Harry, he couldn't help himself, and the curiosity was getting the better of him instead of his regular nervousness and fear. "Hmmm, Seamus?" But he got no reaction from Harry, so he decided to guess again, "Dean?" 

Harry muttered a careless, "I wish…" Neville mentally thought, 'Okay, two down, and I know it ain't me.' He sighed, 'He couldn't figure it out who it could be, he thought and thought, but nothing came to him.' He looked at Harry and for once in his life he was starting to get annoyed with him, "For god sake then Harry, I don't know who it could be that got you so worked up over. For a minute one could think we were talking about Draco Malfoy." If anyone said, he, Neville Longbottom had just yelled at Harry Potter, well yelling may not be the right choice of word but it was close enough, out of the blue, no one in gods name would believe. Because he, himself doesn't.

Out of his own thoughts, he notices that he had no reaction of Harry till the point of the mention of Slytherin boy's name. That was the entire hint Neville needed to understand. The way Harry hands that laid on each of his side, turning both into a fist, the way his eyes turn hard with anger, the way his lips turned into a snarl at the mere mention of the name. "It's Malfoy…. isn't it?!"

Harry couldn't hold his anger in check any longer, he snarled at Neville, "What?! So you've figured it out. Bloody big deal!" he looked away and then back at him, "Want a trophy?" He mocked.

Neville couldn't explain it but he would not let Harry speak to him like that. "Don't you dare raise your voice at me." He said in a firm voice. 

Harry lost in his own anger continued to mock him, "Oh and what now? Huh? What are you going to do about it Neville? Oh right nothing; because that's what you always do nothing."

Maybe it was the whole concept of being a Gryffindor. Maybe it was for the years of torment and hurt he received in the past. Maybe it was for the comment or the way Harry said it. Maybe…maybe it just felt like the right thing to do.

He lifted his right arm up, pulled it back and took a swing at Harry's face.

To say that Harry Potter was not expecting a punch to the face, especially from Neville Longbottom, would be an understatement.

The impact of the punch was actually quite strong; it knocked him down to the ground from both the impact of it and the shock of it being thrown in the first place. Harry lay on the ground; his right hand immediately went to his face, touching the left side of his face near the side of his lips. _'Ouch…' Harry mentally winced as he touched it softly, _'He punched me? Neville punched me in the face?!' _He thought as he looked up from the ground at Neville with shock, surprise and underneath it all, a bit of admiration for the boy that was standing in front of him. He had misjudged this quiet boy, misjudging his strength most of all. __'He can pack quite a punch…' he thought quietly as he stared at Neville as he still touched his face._

Neville stared back down at Harry. He kept glancing at Harry to his hand and back and forth and kept opening and closing his hand into a fist, as a sudden pain started to pounded slowly from within. He punched Harry Potter in the face?! Oh. My. God. Bloody hell, what was he thinking?! He opened his mouth to say something, anything to Harry but he kept closing it back as well. What could he say? _'Sorry Harry, but my hand got a mind of its own?!'_ He was in complete shock; he never ever did a thing such like this, and to Harry of all people. He opened his mouth to say something, but before Neville could say anything a new voice interrupted them both. "Well, well, color me amaze, Potty and Longbottom fighting." 

At the sound of the voice both boy's turned toward the direction to find the owner of that familiar voice; Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mention in the Harry Potter universe they belong to JK Rowling.

**Notes:** For info on title and such see the prologue, as well I decided to add teaser lines at the end of each chapter from now on.

**Review Thank You's:  
****  
Chrysler:** Sorry about before, but I wrote more!! That's good right, lol. I have more chapters on the way so don't worry. Glad you're interested. _grins  
_**ravenbeaut:** LOL! I know, I know….shouldn't ended it like that on the beginning but I am writing more and lol, well you got to be patient, but I'm working on that don't worry!  
**Heather:** Lol, I know, but I told you, you didn't need to review here. But thanks anyway!  
**Mary Beth:** _grins_ Its okay…I'm guessing after chapter two you can see who he is mad at, thanks for liking it and no its okay. I'm glad people want to read more.  
**PeachyKay:** Well, technically he's mad at both, one for Ron for being with Draco and Draco because he was with Ron, but since our Draco is more of the enemy…well you can now see who he's mad at more. Understand better?! _grins at the Seto part  
_**Sue:** _grins_ Glad you think so, and lol, well I'm glad I made you like that pairing in this fic! And don't worry I'll be writing more.  
**kye:** Lol! See what I wrote for PeachyKay, it clear who he was mad at. And I will keep on going, don't worry.  
**Cat:** _grins_ Evil? But they're so cute together!! _laughs  
_**CaRe:** Glad you loved it, and thanks! I'm glad you think so! Don't worry I will!

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"That…that…" Hermione Granger sputters out as she paced back and forth in her dormitory, where only she and her best friend Ginny Weasley were at. "…idiot!" She continued to pace, "Who does he think he is, putting words in my mouth!" She kept on pacing, "Why the nerve of him…and here I was trying to help him. Him! But noo, he had to act like a big jerk!"

Watching Hermione pace back and forth was not something Ginny thought she would called enjoyable. "What did my brother do now?" She asked as she followed Hermione's pace with her eyes, but she got ignored.

"Is it my fault he got problems with Harry, no!" She kept yelling as she walked back and forth, not caring if her voice was rising by the minute. "But what does he do, he accuses me…you hear that…accuses me….hell maybe it was his fault." She kept on pacing, "It's not like I care anymore anyway!"

Ginny tried to not roll her eyes at the scene and she sighed as she got off the bed she was sitting on, once off she walked over to where Hermione was still pacing. Grabbing her arms she forced the girl in front of her to stop. "Hermione, please!"

Hermione still upset over the incident before with Ron just pushed herself out of Ginny grasp, "What?!" she asked annoyed at being interrupted in her tantrum.

"You were making me dizzy with all the pacing!" She retorted back, "And don't yell at me, I didn't 'cause your foul mood."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes trying to calm her anger; once she believed she was alright she opened her eyes and glanced at the red head in front of her. "I'm sorry Gin that was uncalled for."

Ginny sighed and shrugged her shoulder, "Whatever, its okay. Anyway, what happened that got you in such a bad mood?" She asked her with a tilt of the head to the side with a look of confusion on her face. "I still don't quite understand what happened. One moment I was reading a book down in the Common Room and the next I see you all upset slamming a book onto the table next to me." She glanced at Hermione that had turned to stare at one of the beds in the dormitory. "You almost bit off a head of a first year that bumped into you. Poor dear was scared, I was forced to drag you up here." She stopped to catch her breath, "So _what's_ going on?"

Hermione inhaled deeply, pulling out a chair from a near by desk to sit on, before glancing at her friend to reply. "I went down stairs as always and I saw Harry and Ron together, so I went to greet them." She sighed, "Everything seemed normal enough till I mention quidditch practice."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her, as she continued. "The next thing I know Harry is up in Ron face yelling at him about something and Ron is quiet. I bet he was in shock or in my case in disbelief at what we were both seeing from Harry." She shook her head, "I've seen Harry upset before, but this…this just…Something really bad must have had happen."

Ginny still had the confused look on her face as she took in everything Hermione just said. "But what could Ron have done to get Harry so mad?"

Her friend just looked at her throwing her arms into the air saying, "How should I know?!"

"O-Kay!" Ginny replied back as she bit her lip, "So you don't know and I don't know. So we clear on the fact that we don't know that part, but I'm still confused on why you're mad at my brother?"

"Your brother is an imbecile!"

Ginny lifted her hands in front of her in a defensive mode, slowly backing away from her friend, "Hey no argument here. But come on, that's normal for him. He's a born idiot, nothing can change that." She sighed and gave Hermione a narrow look, "So we already pointed out that Ron is an idiot. Point taken." She swallowed before continuing, "But what? What could he have possibly done to get you all riled up?!"

"Can't he being an imbecile, tell you enough?"

Ginny tried to hold back the urge to smack some sense into the girl, "Come on girl work with me. Did he say something awful?"

"When doesn't he?" Hermione retorted back; "Hermione!"

The girl in question turned to look at her, "What?"

"You know Ron says stupid stuff most of the time, so does Harry. It's a boy thing." She sighed as she tried to comfort her friend, "Don't stress it too much."

"But he had the nerve to accuse me!"

"Of _what_? Being a girl? A friend? What?"

Hermione sighed as she answered the question, "He accused me of believing that he must have done something wrong to get Harry mad at him."

* * *

**Next Chapter Teaser:** _"Guys…we…we don't …don't have time for this…"_


End file.
